There has been employed a measuring method in which an ultrasound probe is used to transmit ultrasound to an object and receive ultrasound reflected by the object, thereby obtaining information of the object (see US 2006/0004290 A1). In ultrasound diagnosis according to this measuring method, an ultrasound probe is used under a state of being pressed against a living body, which is an object to be measured, through gel or the like. Probes of this type include transmission/reception transducers for generating/detecting ultrasound, such as piezoelectric transducers (PZTs) and polymer membrane (polyvinylidene fluoride: PVDF) transducers. Other transducers for this type of ultrasound probe include capacitive micromachined ultrasonic transducers (CMUTs). CMUTs can be manufactured by a micro-electro mechanical systems (MEMS) process, which is an application of a semiconductor process, and have a wide band. A measurement with an ultrasound probe that uses a CMUT therefore yields detailed information of an object, compared to a measurement with a probe that has a narrow band.